


Kotak Pandora

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Future! AU, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Plotless, akhirnya saya nulis thominho, anu, awas spoiler, bahagia, buat Kiran, ciju sayang kiran, cuma eksis di nama, gatau ini apa, headcanon saya, jder, maaf rada anu, meinseterum kayaknya, selamat menikmati, ya pokoknya anu, yha pokoknya gitu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas adalah Kotak Pandora--penuh akan dosa.<br/>Pantas untuk dibenci, dan seratus maaf pun tak akan bisa menghapus keji yang diperbuat.<br/>Minho tahu itu, tapi ia telah terlarut, tertarik gravitasi, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan Kotak Pandora yang adiktif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotak Pandora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waxxymuff (fumate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts).



> .
> 
> The Maze Runner Series (c) James Dashner
> 
> Warning: Spoiler! The Kill Order ; Thominho; Future! head-canon
> 
> Untuk fumate dalam event “kuterimakapalmu”
> 
> .

“Oi, Minho.”

Pemuda Asia menengok ke belakang, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali, memanggil.

“Apa, S _huck face_?”

Ia terkekeh, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, “masih saja kamu menggunakan istilah sewaktu di _Glade,_ ” yang ditangkap Minho sebagai suara yang mirip dengan cicitan.

“Hm,” hari ini ia sedang tidak niat diajak bercanda, ataupun nostalgia hal yang menurut beberapa orang, _kenangan yang tidak_ _terlupakan_ , “jadi, ada apa?”

“Jangan serius-serius, dong. Kita sudah tidak ada di dalam masa antara hidup dan mati lagi, oke?”

Minho mendelik tajam, sejujurnya ia kurang setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Thomas. _Tidak lagi di dalam masa antara hidup dan mati, heh?_ Lucu sekali. Jadi menurut rekannya yang tengah tersenyum seperti orang kesetanan ini, indikator ancaman nyawa baginya—atau _mereka,_ itu, ketika perjalanan menembus gurun penuh zombi setelah sekian lama menjadi sekumpulan remaja yang memiliki dunia sesempit tempurung kura-kura?

Sangat lucu. Oke. Minho tahu, kalau ia memang sarkastik (menurut beberapa kenalannya yang ia ingat), tapi hal ini tidak perlu stimulus yang hanya dideteksi oleh manusia bersifat sarkastik— ini konyol, orang bodoh pun bisa tahu dengan gamblang.

Thomas mungkin lupa, kalau esensi hidup dan mati itu, memang sejatinya adalah bagian dari manusia. Layaknya _yin_ dan _yang,_ tidak bisa terpisahkan. Merekanya saja yang apes, mendapatkan ancaman kegelapan lebih berat dari sekian makhluk hidup lain—atau haruskah dikatakan, mereka mendapatkan hitam di atas putih? Atau, bersenang-senang dahulu, bersakit-sakit kemudian?

Intinya, menurut Minho, esensi hidup dan mati yang sudah digariskan kepada mereka sayangnya dibuat terbalik, mungkin Tuhan bosan melihat rute perjalanan hidup, mencari jalan pulang kepadaNya yang begitu-begitu saja.

Dan—oh, silahkan ditebak, siapakah utusan Tuhan yang membuat hidup mereka jadi serba jungkir balik begini?

“Kau bisa bilang begitu jika kau adalah korban yang diculik untuk misi sepihak ini. Tapi, rasanya, kamu tidak pantas berkata seperti itu mengingat kamu adalah dalang di balik pembuatan _Maze.”_

Biar dibilang jahat, ia tidak peduli. Senyum Thomas luntur, transisi air muka terlaksana, dan ia meringis, membiarkan Minho kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, entah apa itu, sebelum sebuah kalimat terucap,

“Ingatanmu sudah kembali? Bagus, karena, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.”

**-x-**

Minho.

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun, yang terlempar ke dalam _Maze_ sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan menghabiskan masa bocah dan remaja yang seharusnya penuh akan keceriaan, tidak dikelilingi ketakutan akan aungan dan geraman makhluk elektronik berlendir (ia ragu untuk menyebut mereka _makhluk hidup_ ), dan hidup dalam damai dengan kedua orang tua dan sanak saudara lain di Korea (atau belahan bumi Asia TImur lainnya).

Ya, itulah plot awal dari hidupnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Tuhan—

sebelum seorang _Thomas,_ yang ia dapati ketika sepasang netra dibuka dan napasnya tercekat,  orang yang mengabaikan teriakan sunyi yang meminta tolong—

Orang yang telah membuat hidupnya jungkir balik dan membuatnya nyaris gila ketika suatu hari terbangun, kepalanya terasa penuh akan memori dokumenter yang tiba-tiba saja datang, seperti sekumpulan perompak yang tengah dikejar angkatan laut. Berhasil membuatnya sakit kepala selama seharian penuh dan menimbulkan pemikiran, _apakah aku masih waras?_

“Halo—“

“Aku tahu kamu mau memanggilku dengan nama asli yang pernah kuusung, tapi, tidak terima kasih. Belasan tahun ini aku sudah hidup sebagai Minho, bukan _dia, dia_ sudah dianggap meninggal oleh keluarganya. Lupakan, _Slinthead. I won’t answer if you call me with that name, again,”_ potong Minho cepat.

“Baik, baik, _Minho,_ ” kata Thomas dengan penekanan di nama yang telah ia ciptakan, “Aku tidak ingin bertengkar hari ini, ya. Jadi, aku mau bicara baik-baik saja.”

 _Tidak ingin bertengkar_.

Bolehkah ia melayangkan satu tinju sebagai bayaran untuk lelucon ironi barusan?

Kesampingkan tinju, justru yang terucap adalah, “ya, terserah, _make it quick, Greenie”,_ ketimbang kata kasar dan umpatan sebagai alternatif pelampiasan emosi yang tidak melibatkan fisik.

“Aku—hanya ingin berterima kasih, untuk segalanya, untuk semuanya, selama ini.”

_Terima kasih karena rela hidupku kamu jungkir balikkan? Ya, sama-sama._

“ _I mean— for everything, literally everything._ Di _Glade,_ untuk segala ilmu yang rela kamu bagi untuk seorang anak hijau ingusan yang ternyata adalah musuh di balik selimut bagi kalian semua— untuk dukungannya ketika aku merencakan aksi kabur yang sangat beresiko—“

“—dan untuk yang di gurun, dan sampai saat ini, terima kasih.”

Pemuda Asia mengernyitkan dahi, “Aku tidak ada ngapa-ngapain ketika di gurun zombi, kamu berlebihan, Anak Ingusan.”

_Terima kasih juga karena sudah buat hidupku makin susah, omong-omong._

“Terserahmu mau berasumsi apa, tapi aku cuma ingin berterima kasih.”

 _Basa-basinya sudah cukup?_ “Ya, sama-sama, Thomas.”

Keduanya terdiam, memilih satu-satunya bukit yang menjadi poros, satu-satunya yang mencolok dari tempat yang disebut _Paradise_ , alhasil, sama sekali tidak ada interupsi dari siapapun, apapun.

Siluet keduanya terlihat jelas, seiring surya kembali meniti perjalanannya menuju ufuk barat, kembali bersembunyi ke belahan bumi lain yang mungkin tengah dilanda kehancuran.

“Aku itu—kejam, ya.”

Kata yang cocok untuk Thomas. Sinonim yang tepat untuk merepresentasikan kehadiran Thomas di dunia. Ia, orang yang kejam.

Terlebih kepada Minho sendiri—

“Akulah yang menjebloskan kalian semua ke sini, kemudian aku ikut, walau dengan ingatan yang sudah disterilkan seperti bayi, dan—BOOM! Kedatanganku adalah tanda bahwa detik-detik pertumpahan darah baru saja mencapai titik inisiasinya.”

“Aku jadi penasaran, sudah berapa nyawa yang dikorbankan, untuk sampainya aku ke sini. Aku benar-benar brengsek.”’

 _Baguslah kalau sadar, kau memang brengsek a_ s fuck _._

“Kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?”

Biar bibirnya ingin melontarkan segenap sarkasme, hinaan, caci maki, dan semuanya yang telah ia pendam selama setahun belakangan, semenjak memento kembali merasuki setiap sel, syaraf, dan batang otaknya, ia masih sadar diri.

Ia membutuhkan info tersendiri dari keanehan yang dibuat rekannya hari ini. Rekannya, yang selama masa kependudukannya di _Paradise,_ selalu saja mengumbar senyum, tawa, keceriaan, seolah-olah tiada lagi kehancuran yang akan menghantui mereka.

_Salah besar, karena Minho tahu, bahwa di mana ada kebahagiaan, bersiaplah ada kehancuran yang mengintai._

_Tidak ada yang abadi, begitu pula kebahagiaan, sebagai salah satu partikel utama dalam tubuh manusia, yang terjalin dalam sebuah perkumpulan bernama “emosi”, merupakan konfigurasi dalam penentuan tindak-tanduk manusia, dan di saat bersamaan, tindakan adalah faktor yang mengarahkan hubungan manusia dengan sesamanya, dan dengan alam._

“Aku, sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikannya saja, tapi yang malah aku merasa makin dihantui dan pernah diasumsikan kerasukan arwah penasaran oleh Brenda.”

“Lanjutkan saja, oke? Aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, sudah petang.”

“Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu.”

_Mau bilang kamu sudah kawin dengan Brenda? Terserah, aku tidak sakit hati, tapi mungkin arwah Teresa di sana, iya._

“Aku yang sudah selamat, menjadi survival dalam permainan WKCD, tidak akan merasa sakit hati—atau sakit perasaan, apapun, frase dramatis yang akan kau gunakan.”

_Apakah aku punya hati? Maaf saja, hatiku sudah hilang bersama memori yang kau sedot paksa sebelum memaksaku mengarungi likuid penyokong kehidupan yang berubah menjadi pencabut nyawa, melahirkanku sebagai Minho, Sang Pelari._

_Oh, catatan bagimu, Thomas. Walau memori sudah mengisi spasi dalam benakku yang selama ini terasa kosong, tapi hatiku sudah dalam memoriam. Tidak akan utuh seperti semula, semenjak mengetahui fakta bahwa—_

“Aku yang membunuh Newt. Aku yang menembaknya, untuk menghentikannya menyerangku—haha.”

_Aku sudah tahu._

“Maaf. Aku sudah melukai orang yang kamu sayangi.

_Diam, bodoh. Aku sudah tahu. Memang kau pikir, aku tidak tahu, setiap malam kau mengigau soal itu? Soal bagaimana kau meminta maaf baik padaku, pada Newt, pada Alby, Chuck, dan semuanya?_

“Aku benar-benar seseorang yang tidak patut hidup. Aku buta akan anugerah kehidupan. Aku buta akan rasa terima kasih—itukah, perlakuan yang pantas setelah apa yang Newt lakukan selama ini semenjak aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Glade?_ ”

_Ya, kamu memang buta. Buta akan sekitarmu._

“Aku sudah tahu itu.”

Datar. Minho bisa merasakan tatapan Thomas terpatri pada bibirnya, menganalisis apakah ia tengah membuat-buat nada yang mengindikasikan tidak adanya keterkejutan atau tidak.

“ _Shuck face,_ aku berada beberapa meter di belakangmu ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. Kau memang buta, tidak melihat rekan seperjuanganmu mengintai? Masih untung itu adalah aku, kalau zombie? atau kreatur lain yang kewarasan pikirannya diragukan? Kau mau apa?”

_Matamu selama ini melihat terlalu jauh, itulah yang membuatmu buta._

_Buta, karena otakmu benar-benar memproses informasi sinting yang entah darimana kamu dapatkan. Kamu habis mengarungi dunia parallel? Dunia jin? Lalu jin itu memberimu wangsit kalau aku dan Newt ada sesuatu yang ganjil?_ Hell, no.

_Buta kah kau, hei, seseorang yang mengemban alias serupa penemu bohlam lampu dunia?_

“Iya, kah?” Tertawa hambar, silahkan saja tertawa, Thomas. Lepaskan seluruh kecanggunganmu dalam tawa yang terdengar seperti seseorang yang tersedak karma.

“Aku tahu, kok. Aku memaafkanmu, sebagai teman Newt, sebagai temanmu juga—“ _dan sebagai orang yang mencintaimu.”_

“Bukan sebagai orang yang mencintai Newt?”

“Biar kuperjelas. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Newt ya. Kami hanya rekan.”

Thomas menggeleng tidak percaya, “Tapi kata beberapa orang di _Glade,_ kamulah yang paling terpukul ketika Newt berusaha untuk bunuh diri terjun dari tebing dan membuat kakinya terluka?”

Oh, jadi dia tahu hal itu.

Ditepuknya pundak Thomas. “Begini, _Greenie,”_ tajam memandang, tatapan Minho terkunci pada wajah Thomas. “Aku memang cukup terkejut dan terpukul, karena—tahulah, dia adalah rekanku yang paling dekat, sesama pelari. Kami sudah melewati suka, duka, pertaruhan nyawa, dan taruhan gila-gilaan dengan alam, dengan senja, dan dengan batu ajaib yang siap menutup akses kami untuk melanjutkan hidup, dan membiarkan kami jadi korban anastesi para _Grievers._ Wajar saja, oke? Aku hanya terpukul  karena itu. Aku nyaris kehilangan rekan terbaikku.”

_dan aku sudah kehilangan dia, karena seseorang yang aku cintai._

Minho bergeming, pandangannyapun tetap terkunci. Terkunci kepada wajah yang mengemban tugas sebagai kunci dari kotak Pandora. Wajah yang mengemban beban berat, menanggung semua dosa; mulai dari menculiknya dan rekan-rekan lain, kemudian menyiksa mereka dalam sebuah kaca dan mengabaikan teriakan pilu minta tolong— dan menghabisi puluhan nyawa tidak berdosa yang sudah didedikasikan sebagai tumbal untuk akhir cerita yang tengah mereka jalani ini.

Thomas adalah Kotak Pandora.

Ia adalah pribadi yang penuh akan dosa; penuh akan kegelapan, dan semua yang berporos kepadanya, akan berbalik seperti peribahasa _“Air susu dibalas air tuba”._

Bodohnya, Minho sudah terlanjur terhisap dalam pesona gelap Kotak Pandora.

Terhisap dalam pesona gelap yang hanya bisa dirasakan sebagai keindahan oleh para kaum buta.

Buta, filtrasi cahaya besar-besaran yang membuat mereka merasakan hitam, dingin, dan gelap adalah keindahan abadi.

_~~Dan ia telah buta akan cinta.~~ _

_-x-_

_Minho tidak suka akan kebutaan Thomas, tapi ia pun adalah seseorang yang buta._

_-x-_

Kotak Pandora sudah sepantasnya dibenci. Dan Minho, tentunya pernah merasakan hal itu.

_Ia membenci Thomas, karena sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya._

“Maaf ya, kalau asumsiku berlebihan.”

_Ia membenci Thomas yang lancang menyandangkan seratus permintaan maaf dengan dosa yang telah terlaksana, sebelum ia berkata, bahwa itu hanya lelucon, dan ia sadar betul bahwa dosanya tidak bisa dibayar oleh apapun._

“Maaf ya— dan, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal, untukmu? Maaf kalau lancang.”

_Ia membenci Thomas yang kelewat lancang untuk segala hal._

 “Aku memintamu, sebagai teman yang aku percayai.”

**_“Teman yang aku percayai”_ **

_Dan ia membenci Thomas, yang sudah merengut kewarasannya, membiarkan eksistensinya tidak tercapai seperti kabut, tidak terbaca seperti kehendak alam—dan membiarkan Minho terlarut dalam semua itu, terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang memiliki medan magnet terbesar yang membuatnya tidak bisa membenci Thomas._

_Dan karena itu, hati ini lebih memilih untuk tertidur dalam memoriam._

_-x-_

_(Keesokan harinya, Brenda menjerit tajam ketika ia mendapati Thomas tengah meringkuk, dengan nadi yang lemah dan dua iris sewarna kabut, menyambutnya dengan senyuman)_

_(Ketika sarapan sudah siap, Minho tidak bisa ditemukan, di mana pun.)_

_(Thomas dipaksa untuk beristirahat, dan tidak melakukan apapun tanpa pengawasan ketat dari Brenda—tapi benak Thomas adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa diawasi siapapun.)_

_-x-_

_(“Tolong diingat ini, Thomas. Aku membencimu, tapi mencintaimu di saat yang bersamaan. Aku buta, sama sepertimu. Aku dan kamu, kita adalah dua orang buta yang terus berputar pada poros yang sama, yaitu dirimu, dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.”)_

_(“Tapi, aku berhasil menembus dimensi kegelapan yang mengurungku—terima kasih, atas kesempatan yang kamu berikan untuk dirimu sendiri, agar membenciku, Thomas. Aku membutuhkannya.”)_

_(“Silahkan membenciku, karena aku akan membuat apa yang kau katakan sejak tadi itu menjadi kenyataan.”)_

_-x-_

_(Benak Thomas sama sekali tidak dapat istirahat. Bayangan Minho yang mempersatukan bibir mereka sebelum melaksanakan keinginannya kerap menghantuinya—_

_walau ia tahu, itu hanya tinggal kenangan._

_Sebagai hal yang ia sesali, dan sebagai hal terakhir yang ia lihat.)_

_-x-_

_~~TIdak ada yang tahu, bahwa Thomas telah dengan sengaja didorong oleh Minho menuju semak belukar yang berada di kaki bukit, membiarkan tubuh itu bersatu dengan hara, menuju gravitasi, dan sebuah duri berhasil membuatnya merasakan apa yang Minho rasakan selama ini.~~ _

_-x-_

_"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berbicara padaku setelah ingatanku kembali dan aku menyatakannya padamu?"_

_Thomas tersenyum, selimir angin malam hari yang seolah-olah memaksa untuk menyeruak masuk, menginvasi pori-pori dan mengirimkan esensi beku ke tulang rusuk, terasa terlalu muluk-muluk untuk dirasakan oleh Minho untuk saat ini._

_"Agar kau ada alasan untuk semakin membenciku, karena ada permintaan terakhir yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, ~~sebagai teman yang paling aku percayai~~."_

_-x-_

_“Jika katamu, maaf saja tidak cukup, maka aku yakin ini akan cukup untuk memuaskan keinginanmu untuk menebus dosa. Selamat datang di kegelapan Kotak Pandora, Thomas.”_

_-Minho, yang telah mengorbankan hatinya menjadi belati untuk menoreh luka pada dinding maya kegelapan adiktif Kotak Pandora._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_END_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Anu—jadi, promptnya “buta” kan? Buta kan?!! YANG PENTING BUTA KAN YA KIRAN?!! /guncang maksa/
> 
> ahem, jadi, ini adalah kontribusi saya di eventnya mba planariang dan kebetulan saya dapet punya kiran—dunia sempit ya HAHA
> 
> I won’t say much, jadi—
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca headcanon sederhana (dan sado) saya, kalau ada kekurangan—mohon dimaafkan, dan—
> 
> fanfiksi ini pasti ada kekurangannya,
> 
> feedback? :’)
> 
> -ciju xoxo


End file.
